Brushing RJ
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Remember how Casey said he would brush RJ everyday when he thought RJ was stuck in his wolf form? Well, RJ decides to hold Casey to that, much to the red ranger's dismay. The wolf ranger contemplates his feelings toward the tiger. One sided Rasey.


**Disclaimer: Disney owns PRJF. I am not Disney. Therefore, I do not own PRJF.**

**A/N: Based off the events of "Friends Don't Fade Away." Contains slight one-sided (gasps) Rasey pairing, so if that's not your cup of tea, turn back now.**

**Brushing RJ**

Even though RJ was a ranger now, Fran and the other rangers were worried about him losing control over his animal spirit again. As a result, they came to a mutual agreement; the three primary colored rangers would take shifts so that one of them was always with RJ just in case he transformed back into a werewolf.

Casey volunteered himself first saying something about it's his duty as leader to take the first shift. So while Casey was bench pressing, RJ was sitting on his as Casey liked to call it "reeking yoga mat" meditating. Once in a while the red ranger would join the wolf master and meditate with him, but RJ noticed how none of the other rangers ever did.

The Jungle Karma Pizza owner also noticed how try as they might, Casey, Theo, and Lily weren't a trio. There was the duo of Theo and Lily, and then there was Casey. The jaguar and the cheetah still went out and tried a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of every month as per their tradition. Lily and Theo would play one-on-one basketball with each other in the little free time they had. RJ wondered if Theo and Lily were really trying to make their duo into a trio.

The wolf ranger also realized how when it came to Casey, he trained him differently than he did Theo and Lily. Sure, all of RJ's training was eccentric. However, look at the kinds of things RJ has had Casey do in his training—massage his shoulders (although that wasn't really a part of training), fix his recliner, wash his yoga mat, scrub the hardwood floors, and iron his clothes. He never had Theo or Lily do those kinds of things.

RJ cared about all of his cubs, but there was something about Casey. Pai Zhuq masters aren't supposed to have favorites, but Casey was RJ's favorite nonetheless. The wolf ranger remembered how crushed he was back when Casey told him he wanted a new master. Theo and Lily had a second master, but for some reason, when it came to Casey, RJ wanted to be his only master. Then, when RJ's father, Master Finn, was training Casey in the way of the shark, RJ couldn't help but feel like he was losing Casey.

The wolf ranger thought back to when he had lost control of his animal spirit. There was no telling what he had done while he was a werewolf. Most of it was still a blur to RJ. However, he did remember flashes of things that happened while he was a werewolf. What the Pai Zhuq master remembered, he was ashamed of. He recalled pouncing on Fran. He remembered battling a morphed Theo and Casey. When RJ thought about how he could have seriously hurt them, or worse, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself for his actions.

A smile appeared on the wolf master's face when he remembered how he tricked Fran and the other rangers into believing that he was stuck in his animal form. RJ usually wasn't that cruel, but he couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity.

He fondly remembered how Lily told "RJ" he can have all the pizza he wants. Theo told "RJ" he'd personally see to it that he got a flea bath once a month. Here's the kicker though. Casey told "RJ" he would brush him everyday. Even after RJ revealed that he wasn't stuck in canine form, he was still for the pizza and the brushing everyday.

"Remember how you said you would brush me everyday? Well, I'm waiting," the Pai Zhuq master stated.

Casey nearly dropped the bar with the weights on it on top of his chest upon hearing that. He recovered, and placed the bar back in its resting position, and sat up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You can't be serious!" the red ranger replied incredulously.

"Hey, if you never wanted to do it, then you should have never offered your services in the first place," RJ responded.

"I thought you were stuck in wolf form!"

"A promise is a promise."

"I never promised you anything! I believe my exact words were 'Don't worry RJ. I'll brush you everyday.' See? There is no mentioning of a promise!"

"Sounds like a promise to me."

Casey smacked himself on the forehead. He wondered how he always managed to get himself into messes like this. Maybe he needed a brain-mouth filter so that not everything he thinks comes out in words.

RJ got up off his yoga mat, and retreated to the bathroom to fetch a hair brush. He quickly returned, and took a seat in his recliner, putting the footrest up and leaning back. Casey reluctantly got up and walked over to RJ, standing behind his recliner.

"If it helps, just think of this as training," the Jungle Karma Pizza owner said.

"Oh really? What exactly is this supposed to teach me?" the tiger questioned.

"How to take orders."

"I know how to take orders!"

"Prove it. Brush my hair."

RJ held the brush out to Casey, who let out an exasperated sigh before snatching it from his hand. He took a quick glance at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh, look at that. My shift's over," Casey commented before starting to walk off.

RJ grabbed him by the wrist, and tugged, stopping the tiger in his tracks. Casey spun on his heels and gave the wolf ranger a pleading look with his eyes. His eyes were saying, "Please don't make me do this!"

"Your shift's not over. Just the opposite. It's just beginning," the Pai Zhuq master stated.

"RJ, this is weird!" Casey whined.

"Great. I happen to like weird."

The red ranger stood behind RJ's recliner once more, and started to run the hair brush through his master's hair. The whole time, he had a look on his face like this was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

RJ closed his eyes and merely enjoyed the moment. Unlike Casey, this didn't feel weird to RJ. As a matter of fact, it felt…right. The wolf ranger wasn't sure what he felt towards the tiger. An attraction perhaps? Who wouldn't? The red ranger was a good looking guy. Of course, guys aren't supposed to find other guys attractive because then that makes them gay. It's weird though because it's okay for girls to find other girls attractive. Stupid societal rules!

The wolf master refused to believe he was gay. So he found Casey attractive. Big deal! It's not like he wanted to kiss him or have sex with him. On second thought…

"RJ, you know I'd do just about anything for you, right? However, this isn't what I had in mind," the red ranger stated interrupting the wolf ranger's thoughts.

There was something about Casey's statement that turned RJ on. He was definitely intrigued by the cub's statement. The Pai Zhuq master's mind started to wander. Surely, Casey didn't mean anything intimate, did he? No, RJ wouldn't be surprised if Casey didn't even find him attractive. There was no way Casey could be gay. What was he saying? RJ didn't even think he was gay either.

Yeah, Casey definitely wasn't gay. What if he was bi though? RJ always thought that Casey had a bit of chemistry with Lily. He was glad that the two of them had never pursued a relationship with one another.

"Earth to RJ," the red ranger said waving his hand in front of the wolf ranger's face despite the fact that the latter still had his eyes closed.

"Huh?" RJ asked.

"What, were you spacing out or something?"

"No."

"Then what? Were you enjoying this a bit too much?"

"…"

"You're supposed to say no!"

"But then I would be lying."

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" Casey exclaimed as he ceased grooming RJ. "Do you care to repeat that?"

RJ put a hand to his mouth shocked that he had actually verbalized that. He was usually pretty good at thinking before he spoke, but now he was the one who thought he needed a brain-mouth filter.

"It wouldn't be incorrect to say I wasn't lying. However, I don't want you to be under the false impression that what you don't think I wasn't saying was contrary to what I didn't mean for you to not hear what I was not saying because it is incorrect to assume that I didn't say what you don't not want me to believe that you may or may not want to be true even if that is more likely than not not entirely false," RJ rambled.

The tiger arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deliberately confuse people!"

"Who's confused?"

"We're done here! I'm getting Lily," Casey said before walking away from RJ.

The wolf ranger sadly watched the retreating form of one red ranger. He thought to himself that that could have went better.

"Casey, come back!"

**The End**

**A/N: So I bet you're all wondering why on Earth a huge Casey/Lily shipper like me would ever write anything remotely slashy. Well, I'll go ahead and admit that Rasey is my favorite JF slash pairing thanks in part to Solarbaby614. Besides, I am an open-minded individual, so put the two together, and there you go.**


End file.
